The art of payback
by darkness-into-light
Summary: Hermione is embarrassed in front of the whole school at breakfast by none other than Draco Malfoy. Now she wants revenge. What could possible go wrong? And what isn't he telling her?...DHR
1. Now you're gonna get it!

Hermione gets embarrassed by Malfoy infront of the whole school during breakfast and now she wants revenger. But what could possible go wrong? And what is it that he isn't telling her?...D/HR

Okay I've done like only two of these before and this is menna be stupid and would never happen but hey! It's fiction! And I never follow the story lines so here I go. Basic description would be that this is a Hermione/Malfoy story and if you don't like it then don't bother reading it. It is intended to had humour in it but I aint sure how good/bad it'll be lol. I'm making this up purely as I go along so I'm not sure of how it's going to end up but hopefully not too bad. ENJOY! D

A/N: so no-one decides to gob at me, I own none of the characters that r in the original books and films, unfortunately. (Oh the things I wud do to Draco if I owned him hehe)

Hermione Granger, respected Gryffindor and Head Girl, confidently walked through the corridors Of Hogwarts castle towards the dungeon. This smart and witty teen was on a mission. And not any old mission. Her mission was PAYBACK. And there was only one person she would stoop so low as to get back.

A few clues: blonde, snappy, arrogant, bigheaded, vain, selfish and not to mention breathtakingly HOT. But Hermione's payback was not what you'd expect seeing as she was dressed as if she was going on a night out. But that was not the case. Strutting down the corridor the cunning teen witch was wearing pink high-heels, a flare, slanted black skirt that came just above her knees and a pink boob-tube with the words _Ready for Action _written across the front of it.

She stopped in front of a portrait and looked around. Luckily in the middle of the night no-one, besides her that is, was walking around the castle. What helped her little plan was the fact that she knew that Malfoy had his own room next to the 7th year Slytherin dorm.

Now Hermione Granger had done some extreme changes over the summer, the outcome being that she now had shocking pink and blonde highlights in her hair that, instead of being a bushy knot, ran down the middle of her back in soft curls. She had grown a few inches and grown very nicely into her curves. Her wardrobe had also changed dramatically, instead of jumpers and baggy jeans, she now had her wardrobe full of tank tops, mini skirts, lots of shoes, hand bags (that she never went anywhere without now), mini shorts, fitted jeans and ¾'s, boob-tubes, well fitted tops etc…

You're probably wondering why Hermione wanted revenge on Malfoy. Ya think she'd have done it already after all the shit he's done and called her but she's resisted…until now that is. This time Malfoy went too far…

Over the summer, Hermione had broken up with her boyfriend Taylor. He also happened to be a Wizard but went to a school over in America.

Hermione had come back to school and the next morning during breakfast a howler had been delivered to her, settled on the table in front of her and then started shouting at her,

"You fucking bitch, I can't believe you've done this to me. ME! Well ya know what? I was cheating on you all along. Bet ya didn't know that you little slut. You don't deserve me, you don't deserve anybody and by the way you were shit in the sack!" The whole hall had gone silent while the letter exploded into flames. Hermione just sat there, her expression had not changed. She had learnt not to let any bad emotions show at all. Suddenly Malfoy burst out laughing and shouted across the hall,

'Hey Granger, surely he didn't actually fuck YOU' he said the word 'you' with disgust, 'How could anyone want to go out with you anyway. The stupid book loving, mudblood that you are!' He had that infamous smirk plastered upon his face. Everyone on the Slytherin table laughed out loud and even some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. Harry and Hermione had a looked of fury on their faces and looked to Hermione to see how she was taking this.

They were totally surprised to see the contemplative look on her face. She then looked over to Malfoy and raised her eyebrows in a way as if to say 'is that all you've got?' Now it was her turn to smirk as Malfoy went from laughter to utter confusion in just a matter of seconds. But as calm as she looked on the outside, inside her blood was boiling, _That stupid fucking prat, how dare me make fun of me in front of everyone .I'm gonna make him pay if it's the last thing I do. Now what to do, what to do? _

Harry and Ron were in such shock that they had nothing to say and decided that if Hermione was okay then they should all just keep on eating breakfast. Especially Ron who was already onto his second plate that morning.

That was the reason for Hermione walking to Malfoys' room dressed as she was. She was going to prove to him that she could easily get a boyfriend and just as easily get laid. He was never gonna know what hit him. She said the password to the annoyed portrait and quietly walked in. She instantly froze with what she saw in front of her…


	2. Payback's rotten

_Previously: She said the password to the annoyed portrait and quietly walked in. She instantly froze with what she saw in front of her…_

Draco Malfoy was stood in front of her in all his glory with not even a towel wrapped around him. His platinum blonde hair clung to his forehead and dangled down by his ear in a way that Hermione's' knees nearly buckled there and then. _OMG he's so hot…wait…omg I can't believe I just said that. What is he doing in the common room? Oh shut your mouth you idiot. You came here to do one thing. Now lets get too it…_

As if she acquired a whole new personality she walked over to him in a very seductive and totally un-hermioneish way. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Draco Malfoy…without a girl in his bed. Ooo we can't be having that now. You shouldn't be alone on a hot, long night like this', While saying this Hermione had made her way over to Draco and was now running her left hand up and down his flat, but totally firm, stomach daring to go lower every time.

Malfoy just stood there like an idiot. _What the hell? I know I have girls chucking themselves at me all the time but this is mad. The mudblood is completely barkers. Of course she was right to like me. But how could she think she even had a chance with me? Although she does look amazingly hot with her curvaceous hips and great boobs and that o so fine ass she's acquired. OMG stop it! Stop it! You can not be thinking this. _But he still stood there which Hermione took as a reason to carry on and go even further.

'You know Mal…Draco. I never knew you looked this good. I guess everyone was wrong about what they've been saying' she looked up into his eyes inwardly smirking.

This comment seemed to have brought him down to earth again , 'What the hell do you mean "they were wrong" When ever somebody talks about my excellence in bed and my fine body they are always correct'

Hermione was so ready to hit him but refrained and instead…'Well that's not what I've been hearing' she looked into his eyes and saw anger at the mere thought of somebody not appreciating him. _Egotistical twat, _she thought. 'Oh yeh, what was it they said? Ah, "I've had better; he couldn't even keep it up long enough" Now that to me sounds like you're losing your touch Mr Malfoy' Hermione was really starting to have fun now.

_Oh she is not taking the piss out of me. No-one takes the piss out of a Malfoy and gets away with it. What is she after? Well if she spreads this even further around school I'll be done for. I'll teach her to believe that I can't keep it up. Speaking of that I think now would be the perfect time to STAY DOWN YA LITTLE BASTARD. Omg please don't let her notice. Please. _Hermione looked at Malfoy with curiosity and amusement at the faces he was pulling while having an inner battle with himself. Meanwhile Malfoy was more concerned that she would notice that she's turned him on.

'Shut up you little mudblood. You don't know what you're talking about! Just because you can't get anyone doesn't mean you have to make me seem pathetic'

'Oh but Malfoy, you are pathetic. Haven't you heard me? The rumour is that you can't even please properly any more. Now even Ron and Harry could do better than that' she had a smirk on her face and it was pretty scary how similar it was to Draco's. _HA! I have him now. He's close I'm sure of it. He'd never stand being told that Harry and Ron could do a better job than him at...well at anything really. This is all too easy._

_Oh no she did not compare me to Pothead and Weaselbee. I am so much better than them. The only people they can get are each other. Well if she wants to have it that way then I'll prove to her I am way better than she ever could have imagined. _

Malfoy looked up into Hermione's eyes with determination and walked forward the 5 steps that were once between them. He grabbed her back and pulled her to him while pressing his lips forcefully down onto hers. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she smiled against his amazing lips as her plan began to work. _OMG did I just think his lips were amazing. I'm going mad. Yeh that's it, it's too dark down here and it's messing with my head and his lips are no where near perfect. _

She decided to spur him on a little and moaned into his mouth while wrapping one arm tightly around his back and the other tangling itself into his, still wet, hair. He noticed this straight away, 'If you think that's good, Just wait…' _Oh yeh, by the end of this she'll be bragging to no end about how great I am in bed. But wait…she's a mudblood. What am I doing? Father would kill me on the spot if he found out. Unless he doesn't find out. And I'm only proving a point anyway. Yeh I like that idea…_

Meanwhile Hermione wanted to speed this along. The less time spent down here, and with him, the better. She quickly and swiftly undid the towel around his waist and watched it drop to the floor. She had seen a few in her time but his was by far the biggest. _Oh, no wonder all the girls keep gushing about how big and how good he is._

She looked into his eyes to see lust and passion, something she had never before seen from any of the boys she had done. It made shivers run up and down her spine. She then went a step further and starting unbuttoning her top, all the while keeping eye contact with the guy merely inches from her.

Malfoy just stood there, a million thoughts running through his head, watching the goddess in front of him unbuttoning her top. _Enough of this teasing. She needs to get that off and now! _He reached over, removed her hands and grabbed her shirt in both his hands. He jerked his arms outwards, ripping all the buttons and yanked it from her awaiting body. He then dove in again for another kiss, she obliged just as greedily.

_Oh god, this feels so good, and his lips, oh my god, they are so…so…skilled! But no! This has to stop. Follow with the plan Hermione. He wants you that are for certain. Now time to the last stage. _'You get yourself ready and I'll sort myself out in the bathroom' she said. Malfoy nodded and grabbed her hand. She followed him into his room then headed towards the bathroom, 'get comfortable…I'll be less than a minute' she added a wink and an extra kiss and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and leant against it. 'YES!' she whispered. It worked. She proved she could even get the King of Slytherin, the mudblood hater to want her. And badly. She had never seen that much lust from anybody before. _Shame really. He's gonna be left all alone with no-body to help satisfy his needs. That teaches him to make fun of me. At least my point is proven. Hehe, well…things to do, place to be… _'Lastrith' …


End file.
